


What Did You Say?

by Emdork42



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hard of Hearing Carmilla, I will start writing longer stories my sorry, Short, before they started dating, carmilla with hearing aids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emdork42/pseuds/Emdork42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is on a rampage. Carmilla isn't in the mood for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Say?

"We need to talk." Laura huffed to her roommate from hell. Carmilla glanced up at her, then let her eyes fall back onto her book. "If we are going to be roommates, at least until Betty comes back, we need to establish some rules. Number one," she got up from her bed to Carmilla's, snatching her yellow pillow back from behind the inky haired girl. "Stop stealing my yellow pillow! Number two, we have to use the chore wheel. It is not a toy for you and your 'study buddies' to play with. Number three," Laura grabbed some trash off the floor, tossing it angrily into the waste basket. "Start cleaning up after yourself. Number four, stop getting hair in the shower drain!" The honey haired girl looked at the vampire. "Are we clear?" Carmilla reached into her pockets, pulling out her hearing aids and putting them in her ears. "I'm sorry, Buttercup. What did you say?"


End file.
